jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mace Windu
|Zugehörigkeit=*Alter Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik }} Mace Windu war einer der führenden Mitglieder des Alten Jedi-Ordens zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Er war Jedi-Meister und ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer, der sogar den Lichtschwertstil Vaapad entwickelte, dessen Aggressivität der Dunklen Seite in besonderem Maße nahe stand. In der Schlacht von Geonosis tötete er den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett. Gegen Ende des Krieges im Jahr 19 VSY wurde Mace Windu von Anakin Skywalker daran gehindert, den entwaffneten verräterischen Kanzler Palpatine zu töten. Schließlich wurde er von Palpatine selbst getötet. Biografie Frühe Jahre Mace Windu stammte von dem Planeten Haruun Kal. Er war ein Korunnai und wuchs im Ghôsh Windu auf. Daher resultierte auch sein Name. Als die Jedi einst von Haruun Kal abreisten, baten sie die Ältesten vom Ghôsh Windu, dass sie ein Kind mitnehmen dürfen, um es zu einem Jedi auszubilden. Dieses Kind war Mace Windu.Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone Leben als Jedi-Meister Mitglied des Hohen Rates Mit vierzehn Jahren konstruierte Mace sein eigenes Lichtschwert mit einem besonderen Kristall. Dieser entwickelte eine amethyst/purpurfarbene Klinge. Mace bekam später den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters zugesprochen und wurde zu einem Mitglied des Jedi-Rates ernannt. Zur Zeit seiner Aufnahme in den Rat war Mace der bisher jüngste Jedi, der dem Hohen Rat der Jedi beitrat – erst mit Anakin Skywalker, der durch Palpatines Wunsch hin einberufen wurde, änderte sich diese Tatsache. Er galt auch als einer der besten Lichtschwertkämpfer seiner Zeit und entwickelte einen eigenen Kampfstil – den Vaapad. Diese VII. Form des Lichtschwertkampfes beherrschten nur er und seine Padawan Depa Billaba sowie der später zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufene Schwertkampflehrer Sora Bulq.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Innerhalb und außerhalb des Rates wurde Mace als starker und gerechter Meister geschätzt, der den Orden in Hinblick auf seine Weisheit, seine Autorität und seinem beachtlichen Verhandlungsgeschick bereicherte. Yinchorri-Aufstand Die Yinchorri, eine kriegerische, furchtlose und brutale Saurierspezies, zeigten sich gegen jegliche geistige Beeinflussung durch die Macht immun. Im Rahmen einiger Nachforschungen im Jahr 33 VSY töteten die Yinchorri die Jedi-Gesandten Naeshahn und Ebor Taulk. In dieser Angelegenheit rief Mace Windu sogleich eine Krisensitzung des Rats ein und schlug vor, sich alleine gegen die Aggressoren zu behaupten. Yoda redete ihm diesen Gedanken allerdings wieder aus und so wurde ein Team aus insgesamt zwölf Jedi zusammengestellt, die sich wiederum in drei Gruppen aufteilten. So hoffte man, die verborgene Yinchorri-Basis möglichst schnell zu lokalisieren und auszuschalten. Die erste Gruppe um Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Tsui Choi und Theen Fida begannen mit ihrer Suche auf dem ersten Mond Yinchorrs, während eine weitere Gruppe mit Plo Koon, Micah Giiett, Lilit Twoseas und K'Kruhk den zweiten Mond durchstreiften. Mace, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Saesee Tiin nahmen sich dagegen den Planeten selbst vor.Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri thumb|left|Mace während des [[Yinchorri-Aufstands.]] Während die Jedi ihrer Mission nachgingen, begaben sich mehrere Yinchorri-Terroristen nach Coruscant, wo sie einen Angriff auf den Jedi-Tempel verübten. Zwar gelang es Yoda und einigen anderen Jedi, die Aggressoren zu überwältigen, doch kamen zwei Personen bei dem Angriff ums Leben. Nur wenig später entdeckte Mace auf Yinchorr erste Anzeichen einer drohenden Invasion durch die Saurierspezies. Sofort wurden alle Jedi-Gruppen zusammengerufen und mit vereinten Kräften konnten sie eine geplante Invasion verhindern. Der Kampf gestaltete sich allerdings schwieriger als angenommen, da die Yinchorri gegen den Einfluss der Macht resistent waren und zudem Cortosis-Schilde besaßen, die sie vor den Lichtschwertern schützten. Nach dem Kampf hatte Mace Windu genug Beweise gesammelt, um auch den Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum einzuschalten. Ihm gelang es, im Galaktischen Senat eine Blockade sowie ein Embargo für das gesamte Yinchorri-System durchzusetzen, um einen weiteren Konflikt zu vermeiden. Durch diese Auseinandersetzung verloren die Jedi in der Galaxis einige Sympathiepunkte und ihr Ruf Hüter des Friedens litt unter dieser Mission. Sie ahnten allerdings nicht, dass im Geheimen Darth Sidious und sein Sith-Schüler Darth Maul die Yinchorri lenkten, um zu ergründen, wie sich die Jedi bei einer militärischen Bedrohung verhalten. Begegnung mit dem Auserwählten thumb|Mace testet [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin mit einem Testschirm.]] Im Jahr 32 VSY stellte Qui-Gon Jinn dem Rat einen neunjährigen Sklavenjungen von Tatooine vor, der den Namen Anakin Skywalker trug. Qui-Gon war davon überzeugt, dass dieser Junge der Auserwählte war, von dem in einer uralten Jedi-Prophezeiung behauptete wurde, dass er das gestörte Gleichgewicht in der Macht wieder herstellen konnte. Mace zögerte zunächst und beäugte den Jungen kritisch, denn er kannte die Weissagung des Auserwählten und wusste auch, dass Anakin mit seinen neun Jahren viel zu alt war, um zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden zu können. So kam es, dass Anakin zunächst abgelehnt wurde, da sich Mace, Yoda und der übrige Rat große Vorbehalte über eine ungewisse Zukunft teilten. Dazu kam, dass Qui-Gon glaubte, auf Tatooine gegen einen Sith gekämpft zu haben. Der Rat schloss eine Begegnung mit einem Sith allerdings zunächst aus, da diese bereits seit mehreren Jahrhunderten als ausgestorben galten.Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Nach der Schlacht von Naboo, dem Tode Qui-Gon Jinns und der Gewissheit, dass ein Sith beteiligt war, nahm Yoda seine ursprüngliche Entscheidung zurück und ließ zu, das Obi-Wan die Ausbildung Anakins beginnen durfte. Mission auf Malastare Einige Zeit nach der Blockade von Naboo entsandte der neue Oberste Kanzler Palpatine einige Jedi des Rates nach Malastare, um dort einige innerpolitische Unruhen mit einer Terrororganisation namens Rote Iaro zu schlichten. Diese hatte bei ihren alten Feinden des Volkes der Lannik um Friedensverhandlungen nachgesucht.Die Malastare Mission thumb|left|Mace während der Friedensgesprächen auf [[Malastare.]] Mace Windu begab sich zusammen mit Even Piell, Adi Gallia und dem Jedi-Schüler A'Sharad Hett nach Malastare, wo sie von den Senatoren Baskol Yeesrim und Ainlee Teem empfangen und begrüßt wurden. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass die Terrororganisation böswillige Absichten verfolgte und dabei von dem korrupten Gran-Senator Aks Moe unterstützt wurde, der von den Siegen der Rote Iaro seinen eigenen Profit herausschlug. Als im Haus des Gouverneurs die Friedensverhandlungen abgehalten wurden, bemerkte Mace Windu, dass der Lannik-Prinz R'cardo einen Friedensvertrag bereits ausschloss. Stattdessen unternahm Captain Hutar Zash im Auftrag der Roten Iaro einen Versuch, die Jedi bei einem Podrennen zu töten. Mace, Adi und Even konnten sich aus der brisanten Situation befreien und schlussfolgerten schließlich, dass die Rote Iaro ihren vermeintlichen Tod dem Prinzen R'cardo zuschieben wollten, um diesen zu stürzen und selbst die Macht von Malastare an sich zu reißen. Allerdings bemerkte die Rote Iaro zu ihrem Ärger, dass die Jedi nicht tot waren und versuchten den Lennik-Prinzen einfach umzubringen und jegliche Beweise mithilfe von Akk-Hunden zu verschleiern. Für Mace war es jedoch ein leichtes Spiel, die aggressiven Tiere zu zähmen und den Prinzen zu beschützen. Da Mace herausgefunden hatte, dass die Tiere illegal von Nar Shaddaa eingeschmuggelt wurden, begab er sich zum Schmugglermond, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis In den folgenden Jahren verfolgte die Galaktische Republik sowie der Orden der Jedi mit großer Sorge den Aufstieg einer separatistischen Bewegung unzufriedener Sternensysteme, die sich unter der Führung des Grafen Dooku zu einer Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zusammenschlossen und der republikanischen Regierung somit den Rücken kehrten. Trotz der zunehmenden Gewalt in der Galaxis glaubte Mace nicht daran, dass der ehemalige Jedi Dooku derartige Konflikte heraufbeschwor und die Republik an den Rand eines Krieges trieb. Im Jahr 22 VSY sollte der Galaktische Senat über die Aufstellung einer republikanischen Armee abstimmen, um einen drohenden Konflikt abwehren zu können. Diese Wahl wurde allerdings vertagt als Attentäter ein Mordanschlag auf Senatorin Padmé Amidala verübten. Zusammen mit dem Loyalisten-Komitee, einigen Ratsmitgliedern und Kanzler Palpatine traf Mace die Übereinkunft, Padmé in den Schutz von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu stellen.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger thumb|Mace bedroht [[Jango Fett mit seinem Lichtschwert.]] Im Laufe der Ermittlungen nach dem Attentäter blieb Obi-Wan in Kontakt mit Yoda und Mace, um sie über alle neuen Erkenntnisse zu informieren. So erfuhr er nicht nur, dass auf dem Planeten Kamino eine mehrere Millionen Mann starke Armee von Klonkriegern produziert wurde, sondern dass sich die Konföderation auf dem Planeten Geonosis bereits ihr Militär rüstete und sich auf einen Krieg vorbereiteten. Kurz darauf nahm Dooku Obi-Wan, Anakin und Padmé fest und verurteilte sie in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit zum Tode. Die neuen Erkenntnisse verhärteten die Fronten zwischen der Republik und der Konföderation. Während Yoda nach Kamino reiste, um die Armee von Klonkriegern nach Geonosis zu begleiten, führte Mace ein Eingreiftrupp von über 200 Jedi nach Geonosis. Mace hoffte, Dooku ohne großes Blutvergießen zum Aufgeben zwingen zu können und positionierte dazu seine Gruppe von Jedi unauffällig an vielen strategisch wichtigen Punkten, die sich überall in den Reihen des Publikums verteilten. Mace selbst schlich sich zum Eingang der königlichen Loge, um Dooku persönlich mit seinem Lichtschwert zu konfrontieren. Doch nachdem Mace seine Ordensbrüder aufforderte, sich zu erkennen zu geben, und Dooku seine separatistische Droidenarmee in die Arena schickte, zündete Jango Fett seinen Flammenwerfer und zwang den Jedi von der Loge in die Arena zu springen. Kurz darauf sprang Jango hinterher, wo er leicht von Mace überwältigt werden konnte. Mit einem kurzen Lichtschwerthieb enthauptete er den Kopfgeldjäger. thumb|left|Windu kurz bevor er [[Jango Fett tötet.]] Die Arena füllte sich schnell mit Heerscharen von Droiden und obwohl sich die Jedi zunächst erfolgreich verteidigen konnten, erlagen sie allmählich der nachrückenden Verstärkung. Als Dooku seiner Armee Einhalt gebot und den Jedi das Angebot zum Aufgeben unterbreitete, waren von den anfänglich 200 Jedi nur noch vierzehn übrig. Dennoch wollte sich Mace nicht ergeben und Dooku sah sich gezwungen, das Feuer wieder zu eröffnen. In diesem Augenblick tauchte Yoda mit den Klonkriegern auf, die alle überlebenden Jedi aus der Arena transportierten. Das Kanonenboot von Mace und Yoda landete schließlich auf einem Aufmarschgebiet außerhalb der Arena, das vor Attacken von hinten durch eine Gebirgskette geschützt ist. Von da an trennten sich die Wege der Jedi-Meister und Mace führte eine Kommandoeinheit von Klonkriegern an, die im folgenden vermehrt mit B2-Superkampfdroiden, OG-9 Spürspinnendroiden und DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden zu kämpfen hatten. Während der Schlacht trat eine überraschende Wende ein und die Republik konnte an sämtlichen Fronten die Droidenarmee zurückdrängen. Schließlich gab Dooku den Befehl zum Rückzug und flüchtete selbst nach Coruscant. Somit war diese Schlacht zwar gewonnen, doch sollte sie nur der Auftakt eines dreijährigen Krieges werden, der als die Klonkriege in die galaktische Geschichte einging. Besorgniserregend war auch Dookus Aussage gegenüber Obi-Wan Kenobi, der nach ein Mitglied des Senats unter dem Einfluss der Sith stehen würde. Weder Mace Windu noch ein anderes Mitglied des Hohen Rates ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass diese Aussage tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, denn hinter dem dunklen Schleier von Dookus Meister Darth Sidious steckte in Wirklichkeit der Oberste Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine. Jedi-Spaltung Durch die Schlacht von Geonosis hat das Ansehen der Jedi stark gelitten und mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege fingen sogar Angehörige des Jedi-Ordens an, die Prinzipien der Jedi in Frage zu stellen. Immerhin dienten die Jedi im Glauben daran, den Frieden in der Galaxis aufrechtzuerhalten und nun traten die Jedi als Generäle ganzer Streitmächte auf, um in erbitterten Schlachten ihre Feinde zu töten. So kam es, dass viele Jedi sich vom Orden abwandten, da sie dem Jedi-Rat nicht mehr vertrauten und der Galaktischen Republik nicht als Kommandoeinheiten zur Verfügung stehen wollten. Viele dieser geläuterten Jedi schlossen sich außerhalb des Ordens wieder zusammen, um sich gemeinsam für oder gegen den Orden zu entscheiden.Sezession thumb|left|Mace und [[Sora Bulq kämpfen gegeneinander.]] Wenige Wochen nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege vereinbarten Quinlan Vos und dessen alter Meister Tholme ein Treffen mit den abtrünnigen Jedi K'Kruhk, Jeisel, Rhad Tarn und Mira auf dem Planeten Ruul. Mace sollte den Termin wahrnehmen und die Geläuterten von den guten Absichten der Jedi überzeugen. Vor seine Abreise erfuhr er allerdings, dass auch sein alter Freund und Lehrmeister Sora Bulq zu den Abtrünnigen gehörte, was den Jedi-Meister zutiefst erschütterte. Nachdem Mace den Planeten erreichte und sich die Standpunkte der einzelnen Jedi anhörte und Ansichten diskutierte, konnte keine Einigung erzielt werden. In der folgenden Nacht wurden die Jedi von der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress überrascht und angegriffen, wodurch Mira zu Tode kam. In Wirklichkeit war es Asajjs Plan, zusammen mit Sora Bulq die abtrünnigen Jedi zu töten und anschließend Mace Windu die Schuld daran zu geben. Somit hofften sie, die Spannungen innerhalb des Ordens weiter auszuweiten. Mace durchschaute den Plan allerdings und trat Sora Bulq in einem Kampf gegenüber. Die beiden Vaapad-Meister lieferten sich ein Duell, welches Mace gewann und anschließend flüchtete, um den Abtrünnigen im Kampf gegen Asajj Ventress zu helfen. So konnte Mace die Dunkle Jedi von Ruul vertreiben und den Abtrünnigen zeigen, dass sie dem Orden noch immer wichtig waren. Doch lediglich Jeisel und K'Kruhk folgten Mace zurück in den Orden, obwohl sie noch immer große Vorbehalte zur Republik hatten. Verschiedene Einsätze Noch im ersten Jahr erreichten die Klonkriege ein schreckliches Ausmaß an Tod und Gewalt. Immer mehr Jedi fielen in den Kämpfen und die Republik verlor zahlreiche Planeten an die Konföderation. Der Druck des Jedi-Rats, den Konflikt zu einem baldigen Ende zu führen, stieg von Tag zu Tag und die Hoffnung auf Frieden und auf einen republikanischen Sieg schwand. Auf Naboos Mond Ohma-D'un fanden Obi-Wan, Anakin und Alpha-17 heraus, dass die Konföderation eine neuartige chemische Massenvernichtungswaffe ausprobierte, um den Krieg für sich zu entscheiden. Nach diesen Erkenntnissen begab sich Obi-Wan eilig auf einen neue Mission zum Planeten Queyta, um ein Gegenmittel für das chemische Gift zu finden. Zusammen mit vier weiteren Jedi-Meistern, die jedoch allesamt von Durge und Asajj Ventress getötet wurden, gelang es Obi-Wan das Gegengift an sich zu reißen und als einziger Überlebender zurück zum Jedi-Tempel zu fliegen, wo Anakin und Mace bereits ungeduldig warteten.Welle der Vernichtung thumb|Mace während der [[Schlacht von Dantooine (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Dantooine.]] Kurz darauf führte Mace Windu auf dem Planeten Dantooine eine eigene Mission an, wo er seine republikanischen Streitkräfte gegen die Mächte der Konföderation antreten ließ.Clone Wars Ebenso behielt Mace Windu die Entwicklung zahlreicher anderer Schlachten im Auge. So auch die Schlacht von Brentaal IV, wo Mace erfahren hatte, dass die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti bei einem vermeintlich überschaubaren Einsatz große Verluste zu beklagen hatte.Shaak Ti (Comic) Des Weiteren beobachtete Mace die Fortschritte von Quinlan Vos, der als Doppelagent die Geheimnisse der Konföderation an die Jedi weitergab und dabei ein großes Risiko einging. Allerdings zahlte sich diese Vorgehensweise aus, was der Sieg in der Schlacht von Kamino bewies.Die Verteidigung von Kamino Gleichzeitig lieferte diese Strategie ein stummes Zeugnis darüber, wie verzweifelt die Jedi waren und dabei sogar das Risiko wagten, Quinlan Vos an die Dunkle Seite zu verlieren.Licht und Schatten Suche nach Depa Billaba Als Mace Windu erfuhr, dass seine frühere Padawan Depa Billaba seit einem Einsatz auf Haruun Kal als vermisst galt und angeblich der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, begab sich der Jedi-Meister zu seinem Heimatplaneten. Ursprünglich entsandte er Depa nach Haruun Kal, um dort den örtlichen Widerstandsgruppen im Kampf gegen die Konföderation beizustehen. Nach seiner Ankunft auf Haruun Kal traf Mace die dort ansässige Leiterin des Geheimdienstes, Phloremirrla Tenk, die ihn zur Hauptstadt Pelek Baw begleitete. Nach einem plötzlichen Angriff, bei dem Tenk zu Tode kam, wandte sich Mace an Nick Rostu und seine Freunde Chalk, Lesh und Besh. Sie erklärten dem Jedi, dass sie wüssten, wo sich Depa befand und dass sie ihn zu ihr führten. Während der Reise stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass Lesh und Besh an Wespenfieber litt und dringende Hilfe von dem Schamanen Kar Vastor annehmen musste. Nach einigen Strapazen und Kämpfen mit dem bösartigen Kar Vastor entdeckte Mace endlich seine frühere Padawan und fand heraus, dass sie unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers von Vastor stand und schreckliche Gräueltaten verübte. Tatsächlich verspürte Mace in Depa eine außerordentliche Konzentration der Dunklen Seite und bei einem späteren Treffen kam es sogar zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden. Nick, der im Zuge der Schlacht von Haruun Kal schwer verwundet wurde, konnte den Kampf mit einem gezielten Schuss unterbrechen. Mit einem Trick gelang es Mace, der ebenfalls mit schweren Verletzungen zu kämpfen hatte, Vastor zu überwältigen und den Kampf um Haruun Kal zu Gunsten der Republik zu entscheiden. Anschließend beschloss Mace die beiden nach Coruscant zu bringen, um sie vor Gericht anzuklagen. Für Mace war es ein tragischer Augenblick als Depa für ihre Vergehen schuldig gesprochen wurde. Doch schlimmer noch war die Tatsache, dass Depas physische Wunden nicht verheilten. Stattdessen fiel sie in ein tiefes Koma, aus dem sie nicht wieder erwachte. Kampf an der Front thumb|Mace Windu während der Befreiung von [[Ryloth.]] In der Schlacht von Ryloth führte Windu einen Angriff gegen die von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme besetzte Hauptstadt Lessu an. Zuvor hatte Anakin Skywalker die Blockade durchbrochen und Obi-Wan Kenobi die Südhalbkugel eingenommen. Allerdings hatten er und Ponds nicht mehr genug Einheiten. Nachdem sie mit der Sprinter-Staffel die ersten Angriffspanzer auf dem Plateau zerstört hatten, konnten die AT-TE-Kampfläufer nachrücken. Windu, Stak und Razor bildeten die Aufklärung. Sie suchten den Ort eines Twi'lek-Massakers auf, der auch von Freiheitskämpfern unter der Führung von Cham Syndulla aufgesucht wurde, um die dort patrouillierenden Kampfdroiden zu zerstören. Als Windu und die Klone auf der Erhöhung waren, sahen sie nur Droidenschrott. Kurz darauf traf Windu jedoch auf die Freiheitskämpfer, die sie anschließend mit zu ihrem Quartier mitnahmen. Nach einem hin und her konnte Mace Windu die Twi'leks überzeugen, bei dem Angriff auf Lessu mitzuwirken. Währenddessen bombardierten die konföderierten Streitkräfte Dörfer der Twi'leks. Nach einem Ferngespräch mit Senator Orn Free Taa und einer Versöhnung der beiden Twi'leks konnte der Angriff beginnen. In diesem Angriff der vereinigten Streitkräfte von Twi'leks und Klonkriegern gelang es ihnen, die Stadt einzunehmen und Wat Tambor, der sich auf Ryloth aufhielt, gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem es dem Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane gelang, ein Holocron der Jedi zu stehlen, in dem sämtliche Namen und Adressen von Kindern mit einem Potenzial in der Macht gespeichert waren, sah sich der Jedi-Rat zu einem schnellen Handeln gezwungen. Es musste verhindert werden, dass sich die Daten des Holocrons verbreiteten und damit die Sicherheit und das Leben der Kinder gefährdet werden konnte. Nach einigen Versuchen, Cad Bane zu schnappen, konnte er schließlich auf Naboo bei dem Versuch, das Gungan-Kind Roo-Roo Page zu entführen, gestellt und gefangen genommen werden. In einem folgenden Verhör, bei dem sich Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gemeinsam des Gedankentricks bedienten, um Banes Widerstand zu brechen, erklärte sich der Kopfgeldjäger bereit, die Jedi zum Holocron und den bereits entführten Kindern Wee Dunn und Zinn Toa zu führen. Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi reisten gemeinsam mit Bane in den Äußeren Rand, in sicherer Erwartung, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Zwar führte, der Kopfgeldjäger die beiden Jedi zu einer Raumstation, in der sich das Holocron befand, doch handelte es sich tatsächlich um eine Falle. Mace löste einen Mechanismus aus, der zahlreiche Geschütze innerhalb des Raumes ausfahren ließ, woraufhin sich die beiden Jedi mit dem Blasterfeuer beschäftigen mussten, während Cade Bane entkam. Mace und Obi-Wan konnten sich dennoch das Holocron schnappen und die Raumstation rechtzeitig wieder verlassen, ehe diese in die Luft flog. Die Kinder wurden dagegen von Anakin und seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano gerettet, die diese auf dem Planeten Mustafar aufspürten. Zwar konnte Bane ein weiteres Mal entkommen, doch für Mace Windu war es bedeutend wichtiger, dass die Kinder gerettet und das Holocron zurückerobert werden konnte.Kinder der Macht'' Invasion von Coruscant thumb|Mace reitet auf einem [[Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger|''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger.]] 19 VSY, dem letzten Jahr der Klonkriege, überfiel die Konföderation in einem plötzlichen Manöver die Zentralwelt und läutete somit die Schlacht von Coruscant ein. Sofort stürmte Mace in das Meditationszimmer von Yoda und alarmierte den Jedi-Meister über den unerwarteten Einfall separatistischer Streitkräfte. Von Saesee Tiin erfuhr Mace, dass weitere konföderierte Schiffe unablässig im Orbit über Coruscant aus dem Hyperraum sprangen. So erteilte Mace Saesee das Kommando über die Raumschlacht, wogegen Mace in seinen purpurfarbenen Jedi-Abfangjäger stieg, um die Separatisten im Luftraum von Coruscant zurückzudrängen. Bald sah sich Mace von einigen Tri-Droidenjägern verfolgt, die er zwar überwältigte, doch anschließend in einen vorbeirauschenden Schwarm von ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern geriet und die Kontrolle seines Schiffes verlor. So sprang er in die Tiefen Coruscants, landete auf einem Droiden-Sternjäger, den er so manipulierte, dass er ihn selbst steuern konnte, und setzte die Schlacht fort. thumb|left|Mace zieht in die [[Schlacht von Coruscant (19 VSY)|Schlacht von Coruscant.]] Später unterstütze er Yoda am Boden, um die nachrückenden Superkampfdroiden abzuwehren. Dabei fiel den beiden die ungewöhnliche Vorgehensweise der Konföderation auf, da sie ihre Truppen zwar in Heerscharen nachrücken ließ, aber keinen Versuch unternahmen, um strategisch wichtige Gebäude wie den Jedi-Tempel oder den Galaktischen Senat einzunehmen. Dann fiel den beiden ein, dass es sich um ein Ablenkungsmanöver handeln könnte, um den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu entführen. Unverzüglich sprang Mace in ein republikanisches Kanonenboot und flog zum Sicherheitsbunker des Obersten Kanzlers. Als er dort ankam, sah er wie der Droidengeneral Grievous mit seiner wertvollen Geisel die Flucht ergriff und ein Shuttle bestieg. Grievous entkam, doch gelang es Mace, die inneren Organe des Cyborgs mithilfe der Macht zu quetschen und ihn somit zu verletzen. Anschließend teilte Mace den Vorfall Obi-Wan und Anakin mit, die gerade auf dem Rückweg von einer Mission auf Nelvaan waren. Er befahl den beiden Jedi nach Coruscant zu kommen, um den Kanzler zu befreien. Tatsächlich gelang es den beiden Jedi in einem folgenden Einsatz den Kanzler, der an Bord von Grievous Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, gefangen gehalten wurde, zu befreien und sicher zurück nach Coruscant zu bringen. Außerdem gelang es Anakin, Dooku zu besiegen und zu töten, sodass die Konföderation nun führerlos zu sein schien. Palpatine beteuerte jedoch, dass der Krieg solange weiterginge, wie Grievous am Leben war. Angesichts dieser Tatsache räumten Mace und der gesamte Jedi-Rat der Jagd nach dem Droidengeneral die oberste Priorität ein.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith Suche nach dem Sith-Lord Anakin war in der gesamten Republik ein gefeierter Held und seine Freundschaft zu Kanzler Palpatine sollte ihm sogar einen Platz im Jedi-Rat einbringen. Die Ratsmitglieder waren jedoch misstrauisch über die Vorgehensweise des Kanzlers, zumal der Rat seit jeher seine Mitglieder selbst bestimmte. Mace verkündete schließlich, dass der Rat ihm einen Platz gewähren werde, doch war ihm eine Erhebung in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters nicht gestattet. Dies verärgerte Anakin zwar, doch mit seiner Hilfe hoffte der Rat, die Tätigkeiten des Kanzlers zu durchschauen. Insgeheim pflegte der Jedi-Rat gewisse Vorbehalte gegenüber Palpatine, die dieser wiederum nutzte, um Anakin gegen den Rat auszuspielen. Mace war äußerst misstrauisch zu Anakin und zweifelte sogar an der Prophezeiung des Einen. Zudem verspürte er eine dunkle Aura, die den Kanzler umgab. thumb|left|Mace und andere Jedi versuchen [[Palpatine zu verhaften.]] Im Zuge der Schlacht von Utapau gelang es Obi-Wan den Droidengeneral Grievous zu töten und Mace hoffte nun, dem Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten, indem Palpatine seine legislativen Sondervollmachten wieder an den Senat zurückgab. Anakin erklärte dem Jedi-Meister jedoch, dass er bei einem weiteren Gespräch mit Palpatine erfahren hatte, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Sith-Lord sei. Mace begann sofort zu handeln und schickte Anakin in das Ratszimmer und befahl ihm dort zu bleiben, da er ein hohes Maß an Furcht und Verwirrung in dem Jungen wahrnahm. Stattdessen begab sich Mace zusammen mit dem Iktotchi Saesee Tiin, dem Nautolaner Kit Fisto und dem Zabrak-Jedi Agen Kolar zum Wohnturm Republica 500, um den Kanzler dort zu stellen. Mace konnte keine weiteren Jedi beordern, da Yoda noch immer auf Kashyyyk und viele weitere auf unterschiedlichen Planeten des Äußeren Randes verteilt waren. thumb|Mace wird von Palpatines [[Machtblitzen beschossen.]] Als die vier Jedi im privaten Büro vor den Kanzler traten und sein Arrest aussprachen, zog dieser blitzschnell sein Lichtschwert und tötete Saesee, Kit und Agen mit wenigen Hieben. Lediglich Mace war imstande mit seiner Vaapad-Kunst dem Sith Einhalt zu gebieten. Das Duell erstreckte sich über den Vielzweck-Vorraum bis hin zum zeremoniellen Amtsbereich des Kanzlers, wo dieser sein Panorama-Fenster zerschellen ließ. Mit einem beherzten Tritt konnte Mace das Lichtschwert aus Palpatines Hand schlagen und ihn bis an die Ecke des Fenstersimses drängen. In diesen Momenten erschien Anakin, der Mace bat, den Kanzler festzunehmen und ihn vor dem Senat anzuklagen. Doch der Jedi-Meister weigerte sich, da er in Palpatine eine zu große Gefahr erkannte. Gerade als er zum tödlichen Hieb ausholte, zog Anakin sein Lichtschwert und schlug Maces Kampfarm ab, im besten Glauben daran, dass der Kodex der Jedi das Töten eines Wehrlosen verbiete. Palpatine, alles andere als wehrlos, feuerte anschließend eine Salve Machtblitze auf Mace und schleuderte ihn aus dem Fenster, wo er zwanzig Etagen tief in den Tod stürzte. Mace Windus Tod markierte den Beginn der Großen Jedi-Säuberung, die mit Palpatines Aussprache der Order 66 ihren Lauf nahm. Persönlichkeit Mace Windu, ein hoch gewachsener, kräftig gebauter und dunkelhäutiger Korunnai, war kein Freund von langen Reden. Er war ein ruhiger und nachdenklich gestimmter Mensch, der häufig über die wahre Natur der Macht und die eigentliche Aufgabe und Stellung der Jedi-Ritter in der Galaxis meditierte. Insbesondere die Zeit der Klonkriege, in der er den Tod vieler seiner Ordensbrüder mit ansehen musste, zerrüttete Maces Geist. Er kämpfte für die Ansichten der Jedi und sah diese als Hüter des Friedens. Tragischerweise rückte dieses Licht der Jedi ins Gegenteil, als sie als Kommandanten und Generäle der Großen Armee der Republik in zahlreichen Schlachten auftraten. Auch ihm überkamen zu dieser Zeit Selbstzweifel, doch erinnerte er sich daran, dass es in der galaktischen Geschichte schon immer Konflikte mit Jedi gegeben hatte. Epische Kriegshandlungen wie der Große Hyperraumkrieg, dem Sith-Krieg sowie die Mandalorianischen Kriege bewiesen Mace, dass die Jedi auch in der Vergangenheit eine führende Rolle einnahmen. Aufgrund seiner wagemutigen Kampftechnik im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert war Mace einer der wenigen Jedi, die für die Wahrnehmung der Dunklen Seite besonders empfänglich waren. Trotz dieser Fähigkeit konnten weder er noch sein Ratskollege Yoda die aufkeimende Dunkelheit erkennen und enthüllen, dass Palpatine in Wirklichkeit ein Sith-Lord war.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Fähigkeiten und Ausstattung thumb|right|Mace Windus zweites Lichtschwert. Im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Ordensbrüder, die sich mit ihrem Lichtschwert eng verbunden fühlen und es nach einem Defekt oder Verlust originalgetreu wieder nachbauen, ließ Mace Windu die Veränderungen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens erlebte, auch in der Gestaltung seines Lichtschwerts einfließen. Wie viele Lichtschwerter Mace Windu tatsächlich konstruierte, ist nicht bekannt, doch steht es fest, dass er vor den Klonkriegen mindestens zwei besaß. Seine erste Waffe war ein gewöhnliches Lichtschwert mit blauer Klinge. thumb|left|Mace Windu, ein Meister der [[Vaapad-Kampfkunst.]] Sein zweites Lichtschwert war von weitaus eleganterer Bauart. Der Griff bestach durch eine in Gold und Silber gehaltene Oberfläche und die amethystfarbene Klinge war innerhalb des Jedi-Rates einzigartig. Entsprechend zur Farbe der Klinge war im Inneren des Lichtschwertgriffs eine seltene Variante eines adeganischen Kristalls eingearbeitet, die Mace Windu noch während seiner Zeit als Padawan sammelte. Für Mace war sein Lichtschwert nicht nur eine Waffe im engeren Sinn, sondern auch ein Zeichen tiefer Verbundenheit und Freundschaft. Vor seiner Mission auf Malastare führte er mit seinem Kollegen Eeth Koth einen Lichtschwerttausch durch. Dieses Ritual, welches auch die Konkordanz der Treue genannt wird, symbolisiert die gegenseitige Akzeptanz und das Gefühl der Gemeinschaft im Jedi-Orden. Eine weitere Einsatzmöglichkeit für ein Lichtschwert bewies Mace Windu während der Suche nach seiner früheren Padawan Depa Billaba auf Haruun Kal. Dort übergab er dem Hexer-Krieger Kar Vastor nach einem Duell sein Lichtschwert als Zeichen des Sieges. In Wirklichkeit übergab Mace ihm seine Waffe, um sie als eine Art Peilsender zu verwenden und mithilfe der Macht ständig die aktuelle Position des Schamanen nachverfolgen zu können. Nachdem er Depa gefunden hatte, nahm Mace das Lichtschwert wieder an sich. Darüber hinaus war Mace Windu einer der wenigen Schwertkämpfer, die die Klasse VII der Lichtschwerttechnik, auch Vaapad genannt, beherrschten. Diese Kampfkunst, die nach einem gleichnamigen Raubtier der Monde von Sarapin benannt wurde, entwickelte Mace zusammen mit dem Weequay-Jedi Sora Bulq. Das besondere Wagnis dieser Technik stellt die aggressive Haltung dar, die einen Anfänger leicht an die Grenzen der Dunklen Seite heranführt. Durch Maces große Selbstbeherrschung und seine starke Verbindung zur Macht war er in der Lage, diese Technik zu verinnerlichen. Dies machte ihn zu einem außergewöhnlichen Schwertkämpfer, der sich sogar in der direkten Konfrontation mit Sith-Lord Palpatine nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Im Gegensatz zu Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto und Saesee Tiin, die eher konventionelle Techniken einsetzten und von Palpatine schnell niedergestreckt wurden, konnte sich Mace erheblich länger verteidigen. Des Weiteren beherrschte Mace die Macht-Technik Bruchpunkt, mit der er einen „Bruchpunkt“ bei Personen oder Ereignissen erkennen und ausnutzen konnte. Auch konnte er damit einen harten Gegenstand zerstören.Freiheit für Ryloth Hinter den Kulissen *Die Entscheidung, dass Samuel L. Jackson einen Charakter namens „Mace Windu“ in Die dunkle Bedrohung darstellen soll, fiel erst nach dem eigentlichen Casting der Hauptdarsteller. Bevor am 26. Juni 1997 die erste Klappe für Die dunkle Bedrohung fiel, trat Samuel L. Jackson im Dezember 1996 in der britischen Talkshow TFI Friday auf, wo er gegenüber seinem Gesprächspartner Chris Evans den Wunsch äußerte, einmal in einem Star-Wars-Film mitzuspielen, da er von Anfang an ein Fan dieser Science-Fiction-Saga war. Als Regisseur George Lucas diese öffentliche Bitte sah, beschloss er, Samuel L. Jackson als Mace Windu zu engagieren. Somit griff Lucas auf einen Charakter zurück, den er bereits 1972 in seinem handschriftlichen Dokument mit dem Titel Journal of the Whills als Mace Windy erwähnte. Im Laufe der einzelnen Überarbeitungen bis zum fertigen Drehbuch von Eine neue Hoffnung, strich er diesen Charakter damals wieder aus den Ausarbeitungen. *In Jedi Power Battles hat Mace Windu ein blaues anstatt eines lilanen Lichtschwerts. *Samuel L. Jackson trat der Crew im Frühjahr 1997 bei, als die Vorbereitungen zu den Dreharbeiten bereits in vollem Gange waren. In den folgenden Episoden Der Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith schlüpfte er ebenfalls in die Rolle des Jedi-Meisters und bekam sogar eine zentralere Rolle. Eine besondere Ehre kam ihm zuteil, als Samuel L. Jackson gegenüber Lucas den Wunsch äußerte, ein amethystfarbenes Lichtschwert verwenden zu dürfen. Lucas gewährte ihm diese Bitte und so ist Mace Windus amethystfarbene Klinge neben den häufigen Auftritten blauer, grüner und roter Lichtschwerter in allen sechs Filmepisoden einzigartig. *Es gibt zwei unterschiedliche Versionen, wie Windu auf Grievous stößt. In dem Roman Labyrinth des Bösen wird Windu von Grievous auf einem Dach eines Zuges angegriffen. Windu kann ihn mithilfe eines Machtstoß besiegen, und ihm dadurch auch seinen Brustkorb eindrücken, woraufhin wichtige Organe zerquetscht wurden. In Clone Wars ist es Windu, der angreift. In dieser Quelle lässt er es gar nicht erst zu einem Kampf kommen, da er direkt einen Würgegriff gegen Grievous Brustkorb einsetzt. Auch in der Quelle werden wichtige Organe Grievous' zerquetscht. Es ist nicht bekannt, welche der beiden Versionen die richtige ist, wenn auch die Fernsehserie zuerst erschien. *"Mace" ist englisch und heißt Streitkolben oder Keule. Diese Übersetzung kann man sich vielleicht in Anspielung auf seine Kampfkunst Vaapad erklären. *In der deutschen Version wird Mace Windu von Helmut Gauß synchronisiert. Quellen *''Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Republik – Die Malastare Mission'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Jedi – Sezession'' *''Republik – Welle der Vernichtung'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Clone Wars'' * * *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kino des George Lucas'' * Einzelnachweise bg:Мейс Уинду en:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu fr:Mace Windu it:Mace Windu ja:メイス・ウィンドゥ hu:Mace Windu nl:Mace Windu no:Mace Windu pl:Mace Windu pt:Mace Windu ru:Мейс Винду fi:Mace Windu sv:Mace Windu Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Korunnai Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Hüter